When Universes Collide
by mandiago123
Summary: This is a Star Wars/Star Trek/ My Little Pony crossover i wrote on another site i couldn't get the third crossover space so just roll with it. So imagine Star Wars and Star Trek in the same universe of our lovable techno colored pony friends what could possibly go wrong? only time will tell.
**It begins**

 **Big thanks to The Grimm Reaper for pre-reading. I don't own Star wars/Star Trek or My Little Pony I just own the idea.**

Our story begins in the bustling metropolis of Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic and the home of the Jedi order. The Jedi council was in session over new orders given to them by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to investigate a new found system. Master Yoda, leader and oldest member of the council, was in deep thought over the new orders.

"Disturbance in the force, I feel. To the new system, we must go!" he said. The entire room was silent. Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi was the first to break the silence.

"On that note, who should we send?" he asked. The council looked among each other. Jedi Master Mace Windu stood from his seat and said he and Kenobi would travel to the new system and figure out whatever or whoever was out there. After which, the council disbanded and went on with their daily lives. Master Yoda was on his way to the senate building to speak with Palpatine on the Jedi's plan for the new system.

Yoda entered a large red room where the chancellor sat, reading over some speeches for the next senate meeting. "Ah, master Yoda. So good to see you!" the Chancellor said. "Any progress with your mission?"

"Progress we have made. Sent two Jedi and an escort fleet, we have." Master Yoda replied. The chancellor asked Master Yoda to keep him updated on the mission. Yoda agreed and with that, he left.

On the bridge of the Redeemer, a venator class star destroyer, Masters Obi Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu were staring out into deep space. Both were wondering to themselves what this new system looked like, what were its inhabitants and could there be peace or conflict. As the two Masters stared off into the distance, admiral Yularen told the Jedi masters that the fleet was ready to make the jump to hyperspace.

Half way across the galaxy; Starfleet Command, located on the planet known as Earth, home of Starfleet headquarters were three captains whom were receiving new orders. Captains Jean-Luc Picard, Benjamin Sisko, and Kathryn Janeway were receiving their new mission; To explore an uncharted part of space. All three captains had been briefed and knew their objectives. All three ships; the U.S.S Enterprise, U.S.S Defiant, and U.S.S Voyager were to travel to this unexplored part of space and find new planets that could sustain life, both inhabited and uninhabited. All three ships were sitting in Earth's gravity well. On Voyager's bridge, Janeway was sitting in the command chair with her feet up drinking coffee, trying to get in contact with Picard. She needed to know how much coffee was on the Enterprise. All three ships' engines were ready for the jump. Picard gave the order and they were gone in a flash. It would take them a few hours to reach their destination at warp 9. This gave them all time to wonder just what they could find out there, in the uncharted void of space.

On the Redeemer, life was going on as usual. Well, as usual as you could get being on a warship; the crew was doing diagnostics on all the major systems, soldiers were polishing their weapons and armor and the Jedi were deep in meditation for most of the trip. For the most part, the only time they came out the room they shared was to eat or communicate with the Chancellor if need be. Master Windu was in the mess hall, getting a late night snack when he spotted Admiral Yularen in his sleepwear. "A little late for a snack, General." Mace just huffed in response. Admiral Yularen informed Master Windu that they would be coming out of hyperspace some time tomorrow to start exploring. But in both Masters' minds, they could sense something was wrong. They just couldn't tell what it was, but they would soon find out.

Fast forwarding three days, the U.S.S Enterprise, U.S.S Defiant, and U.S.S Voyager had come out of warp at the outer edge of the new system. The three ships opened a three-way communication and began discussing their next move "start a long range scan of the system and see what is out there." Picard ordered.

"Janeway here. We're picking up some planetary signatures in our area. It'd be a good idea to send out probes to these planets to see if there is any sentient life on or around them. We don't want to provoke a war." Voyager's Captain said. All Captains agreed and sent out the short range probes.

As the probes launched, the Republic fleet had come out of hyperspace on the opposite side of the sector, wishing to stay under the radar of anything that may be searching for them. "Admiral what is the status of the system wide scan?" Master Windu asked, looking to Admiral Yularen.

"We have scanned seventy-eight percent of the system, General. Wait, we are picking up something. It looks like a communication relay or sensor beacon of some sort." he replied.

"Use an electron pulse to shut it down, then bring it aboard for analysis. Whatever it is and wherever it came from, we are not alone in this system." Windu ordered.

Back on Coruscant; Master Yoda, joined by Chancellor Palpatine were receiving their weekly reports of the new system and their findings. "Ah, Master Windu. Good to hear from you, it is." Yoda said.

"Likewise Master, Chancellor. Master Kenobi could not be with us at present; he is studying an unidentified probe we found shortly after we entered this system. We are under the impression that we are not alone out here." Windu's hologram shimmered in its blue hue as he went over the report to Master Yoda and Chancellor Palpatine.

 **Meanwhile on the Enterprise...**

"Sir one of the probes has stopped responding. Shall we send a scout to investigate?" asked one of the bridge officers.

"Affirmative. Send a scout, we need to know what happened to that probe. Something is wrong, I can feel it." Captain Picard uttered the last part to himself. As the scout left the back hanger of the Enterprise to follow out its mission, it came across a warp trail.

"How strange. I'd better report this." as he began to start his transmission, his jaw dropped as he saw a massive fleet of unknown ships. He had been spotted. One of the main capital ships suddenly opened up and a wing of V-19 Torrent Starfighters burst out at an alarming rate. "Calling Enterprise, Enterprise come in please!" the scout said, showing signs of distress in his voice.

"This is the Enterprise, what's wrong?" a communications officer responded.

"I need immediate assistance! I am being chased by a minimum of thirty unidentified shuttles. I need HELP!" the scout replied.

Immediately, the communications officer relayed the conversation throughout the bridge before responding on behalf of Picard. "Hold on, the Enterprise is on its way." Captain Picard made an emergency call to the other captains.

"Our scout has run into a hostile force and we are on the move to support him, any suggestions?" he asked.

"I think I have an idea, Sir," Commander Data spoke up. "if we go to warp three, we would be in combat range to lend support to our scout in under 5 minutes."

"Agreed. Prepare for warp and go to red alert." Picard ordered. All three ships jumped at once, and they were gone in a flash of blue.

As princess Celestia looked over the night sky on her private balcony, she gazed through her telescope and gasped. She called to one of her royal guards stationed outside her room.

"Call my sister and tell her we may have a problem."

As the princess of the sun continued to examine the scene above through her telescope, she was unaware of her sister princess Luna walking into her room. "Tia?" the princess asked.

The eldest sister jumped in surprise as her sister placed a hoof on her shoulder causing her to flare her wings and move backwards at a rapid pace.

"Luna, you scared me! Please don't sneak up on me like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Celestia said as she calmed down.

"My apologies, we didn't know you were focusing that hard on whatever you were looking at." Luna said. "And what were you looking at exactly?" Luna said with the utmost curiosity.

Truthfully, Celestia couldn't explain what she was looking at, but she tried anyway. "Well I'm not entirely sure." she said motioning her sister to look through the telescope to see for herself.

As Luna leaned her head in for a look she pulled it back as quick as possible. "What in Equestria are those!" she yelled.

Celestia shook her head in silence. "I don't know." she replied they both sat in silence as a thought came up. Celestia's mood suddenly shifted as she used her magic to bring forth a quill and parchment and began writing a letter.

 **Meanwhile in Ponyville…**

Princess Twilight Sparkle was lecturing spike on organizing their new castle library, when Spike belched up a flaming letter. Twilight ducked as a column of emerald flames came at her. Ever since Spike's growth spurt, she had to look out for stray flames.

She took the letter with her magic and began to read. Her eyes went wide and she read faster until she threw the paper. Surprisingly, Spike grabbed it mid air and read it as well. "Impossible! I got to see this." he said as he took flight to find a telescope.


End file.
